


Fifty Shades of Snape

by momoluvsu13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:16:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8873635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoluvsu13/pseuds/momoluvsu13
Summary: Harry Potter in a Fifty shades of grey parody-type thing. Non-canon. really bad at summaries.





	

The dreaded authors note: SO.. Harry Potter, based on Fifty shades of grey. Slash. Not sure why but I’m randomly writing it. Please let me know if its something there is interest in or should I stop here. If there is interest I need to decide who should play Severus’s mother, father, sister, and brother. I’m making the age gap between Harry and Snape smaller. Snape will be in his 30’s and Harry around 22 or 23. I’m including modern aspects such as cell phone, email, etc and of course magic. I’m thinking oh Hermione for Severus’s sister. feedback is welcome, haters will be ignored. thanks -MH

 

I worked the brush through the mop I called hair for the umpteenth time trying to tame it to some degree. As usual it was to no avail. Dressed in my only appropriate attire for a meeting, which had been a gift from Ginny, charcoal slacks and a dark green thin sweater. Hermione arranged an interview with the elusive potion master/billionaire that would be conferring our degrees at graduation. Ginny, however, had come down with flu and was unable to safely apparate to London leaving me with the job of going in her place to interview the illusive Severus Snape.

“You’ll need to leave soon to be on time.”  
“I know… I just don’t understand why someone who's actually on the student newspaper isn't going. Why do you need this interview so bad?”

Ginny sniffled from the couch in her pink flannel PJ’s, the ones with silly little purple snitches all over them, a gift from me last Christmas.

“It took months to get the interview and there will be no time to reschedule before my last edition of the paper. You really are a lifesaver for doing this for me Harry.”

“You owe me one, I made you some soup drink it and I’ll be back soon.”

I gave up the brushing activity and grabbed my rather scruffy messenger bag and appeared to the coordinated provided. The building I found myself in is sleek and modern in design, white and black marble paired with brushed steel. The wizards coming in and out all in fine tailored suits or robes making me feel entirely out of place. I take the elevator to the top floor, of course the boss is at the top, to find more marble and steel. The two impeccable dressed women behind the main desk are wearing grey and white suites respectable and both have gorgeous blonde hair.

“Hadrian Potter to see Mr. Snape, Miss Weasley is ill and unable to come.” I squeak nervously up at them. I’m a respectable 5’8” but even in heels the ladies tower over me.

“One moment Mr. Potter, Mr Snape is still in a meeting”

I sit in the indicated chair and and check that I have Ginny’s list of questions and dicta-quill.

I see a black man leaving though a door to the left and realize that it is the minister of magic.

“drinks tomorrow Severus?”

I can’t hear the reply but whatever it is seems to please and the Minister heads for the elevator.

“Mr. Snape will see you now” blonde 1 informs me.

I respond a quite “thank you” and head to the indicated door only to trip as I pass the threshold.

A black covered arm halts my progression toward the floor and sets me right. I meet the darkest pair of eyes I have ever seen. Dark chocolate in a pale face with a distinctive nose and rather curious expression. He looks somewhere between amused and annoyed.

“Thh th thank you, Mr Snape. “

The office is larger than my apartment, with a massive glass and steel desk, two leather couches positioned to face each other and one entire wall of glass showing the impressive skyline on the city.

I sit rather ungracefully in one of the couches while Mr. Snape takes a seat opposite me. I feel paltry compared to his immaculate black wizards robe draped over a three piece suit, white high necked collar and a slate grey puff tie finish the ensemble.

I quickly pull out the dicta-quill and list of questions and get the quill going after dropping it multiple times. I look up and see the bemused expression on Mr Snape’s face, I turn red and ask “Is it alright that we use a dicta-quill today sir?”

“After the trouble you gone to getting it sorted I suppose you may as well. I believe I was to be meeting with a Ms. Weasley, or did my secretary make a typo?”

“No, Ginny Ms. Weasley is ill and unable to come today so I am filing in.”

“Proceed then”  
“You have amassed an impressive fortune with your company, to what do you owe your success?”

“I employ only the best people, and I know how to properly motivate them to perform optimally.”

His voice has a deep and resonation quality that makes suppress the urge to shiver from hearing it.

“You are well known for your skills as a potions master, what inspired you to branch out in your business to charms, warding, and magical artifacts?” I glance up to find he is watching me intently, something in his expression reminds me of a panther. Sleek and elegant watching its prey to determine the best time to pounce.

“I saw an opportunity and a need for the products we make. As the renown and demand for the products grew, so did the business.”

“Are you gay?”

My face immediately turns crimson as I realize what I’ve blurted out.

“Am I gay Mr. Potter? rather an impertinent question” He cocks one eyebrow and smirks at how uncomfortable I look.

“Sorry it’s written here. Ginny composed the questions” I sheepishly hand him the list of questions and he glances over it.

“Beautiful book collection you have Mr. Grey” I say as I observe the floor to celling book shelf opposite the window.

“Yes I have many rare volumes, some in languages that very few people alive today can even read.” He walks over and pick up a particularly ancient looking volumes and hands it to me.

“The myth and measure of Potions” I read off the leather cover

“Parseltoungue is a rare gift Mr. Potter. I’ve been searching for months for someone who can translate this for me. What are your plans after graduation?”

“Ginny and I are getting an apartment here in the city and I’m looking at internships and apprenticeships.”

“My company has a variety of available internships, you should apply.”

“Thank you sir, but I’m not very adapt at potions”

Blonde one pokes her head in to remind Mr. Snape of a meeting.  
“Reschedule it.”  
She looks confused by his order and seems about to say something before he pins her with a rather formidable glare. She quickly nods and leaves the room.

“Please don’t let me keep you from your work..”  
He raises a hand to cut me off and simply says “I’m enjoying our conversation far more than I would that meeting”

I blush and look back at the book I’m holding “I can translate this for you after finals if you'd like?”

“That would be most excellent Mr. Potter.”

“I should probably go I’ve a paper to write.” I gather my bag and head for the door. I go to hand the book back

“Keep it and whenever you have time you can translate it. Im exchange I shall email the answer to the rest of these questions to your Ms. Weasley”

“She’s not my Ms. Weasley” I stammer, “More like a sister to me than anything”

He looks pleased at this and walks me to the elevator and pushes the call button.

“Have a good evening Hadrian”

“You as well Severus”

The steel door closes and the last glimpse I have is dark chocolate eyes and a smirk.

I go to the apparition area of the building and head home.


End file.
